


The Laptop

by Simply_Lacie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, F/M, pidgance, pidgelance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_Lacie/pseuds/Simply_Lacie
Summary: Lance is a terrible laptop owner and Pidge has to fix it





	The Laptop

**Author's Note:**

> A major thank you too @Badwhalenikki for helping me come up with this AU!

Lance carried his laptop case over his shoulder, he had been having problems with his laptop for the last week or so which being a college student was a huge issue with all the paper he had to write as well as online books. Sighing he pushed the door open to the tech repair shop his friend Hunk worked at, Altea, the door dinged and he watched as Hunk emerged from the back with a screwdriver in his hand.

 

“Oh Lance! Funny seeing you here.” The taller male said leaning onto the counter and looking to the laptop case “Laptop issues?”.

 

The brunette groaned as he nodded and retrieved the laptop from his case “I don’t know what’s wrong man, it just keep crashing on me.”.

 

Hunk nodded as he examined the exterior, grimacing a bit at the fast he could see residue stains from soda  around the bottom as well as crumbs in the USB ports and vents, oh boy Pidge was not going to be happy when she seen this one.

 

“Let me get our technician to take a look at the actual interior. Hey Pidge can you come up front!?” the ebony haired teen yelled towards the door he came out of.

 

‘Pidge?’ Lance thought as he heard the name ‘Must be a nickname.’ he finished the thought as as a sandy haired brunette emerged from the back, the circular framed glasses they had on sliding down their nose.

 

“What is Hunk? I was in the middle of debugging Coran’s phone, he thought the whole ‘Hot singles in your area’ thing was real, his poor soul.” she laughed a bit shaking her head.

 

“Oh man, but anyway this is my friend Lance from school, you’ve heard me talk about him a bit, he’s having laptop issues.” he said looking down at her.

 

“Oh? Let me see.” she said holding out her small hands as if to say ‘give me’.

 

Hunk sucked in a deep breath as he handed the laptop over and just watched as Pidge’s face went from curiosity to disgust in a matter of milliseconds.

 

“Are you an idiot?” she asked curtly as she looked up to Lance “I can just tell from just the exterior alone that you are very poor at taking care or electronics.”.

 

“Pidge be nice to the customers!” another voice said from the back, an older male with a white streak in his air appearing a few seconds later.

 

“But Shiro look at the condition it’s in!” the sandy haired brunette argued as she showed him.

 

Shiro sighed “Even so he is asking for our services, we should be grateful he came and asked us to fix it for him even if I agree he has taken poor care of this laptop.” he said.

 

“Yeah what he- Hey!” Lance began, but soon caught up to what Shiro had said.

 

Hunk chuckled “Don’t worry bro they are only teasing, i’m sure Pidge can have it fixed soon, right Pidge?”  he asked looking over to her.

 

Pidge sighed “I can fix it, but I haven’t gotten a look at the actual interior yet so it could very well be a maximum of two weeks before I can return it.” she said adjusting her glasses.

 

“Two weeks!” the brunette exclaimed “I have an english term paper due soon!”.

 

“Well next time take better care of your laptop!” she argued slamming her hands on the counter glaring at him.

 

“Pidge.” Shiro warned again and she backed off carrying the laptop with her into the back as she mumbled something under her breath.

 

The older male sighed “My apologies for my employee, she is passionate about tech.” he said giving Lance a sincere smile.

 

Lance blinked in confusion “‘She?” she asked making sure he heard them right.

 

Hunk nodded “Yeah, you couldn’t tell?” he asked with a slight laugh.

 

He shook his head “A girl who knows tech that’s-” he began but was cut off by Pidge yelling from the back.

 

“Stop being sexist out there!” she had yelled and he could practically feel her glare through the wall.

 

“I was going to say it was cool, but okay.” Lance sighed putting his hands in his jacket pocket “So do I just wait for a call or?” he asked.

 

Shiro nodded “Once it’s fixed we will call you to come pay us and pick it up.”.

 

He smiled “Sweet! See you in class Hunk.” he said leaving out the door.

 

“Ten bucks says he comes back to get it tomorrow.” Shiro said heading back into the work area.

 

“I’m taking that bet because I know he will.” Hunk said following after the older male.

 

-

 

The next day rolled around and just as the two males had predicted in came Lance right after they reopened from lunch break.

 

“Hunk my m-” Lance began but Hunk slammed his hand over the others mouth.

 

“Pidge is in a very bad mood right now because of you, I suggest not talking so loud or she will hear you and come chew you up.” Hunk whispered.

 

The brunette raised an eyebrow “Why do you seem so scared of her? She doesn’t look like she could hurt a fly.”.

 

“Oh trust me, Pidge is tougher than she looks.” Shiro said as he emerged from the back carrying a few boxes “If you’re here for your laptop, Pidge said it’s gonna be a while before it’s ready to be given back, she found so many viruses as well as exterior issues that it could take up to a month rather than the original two weeks.”.

 

“TWO WEEKS!?” Lance exclaimed as his jaw nearly hit the floor “How am I supposed to do my work!?”.

 

“There’s this thing called a library.” Pidge yelled from the back making Lance jump.

 

Sighing the brunette looked at the time “Hunk do you wanna come get lunch with me?”.

 

Hunk shook his head “I’ve already taken my lunch break, but you know Pidge hasn’t, might be nice to take her out considering how much work she is going to have to do for you.”. 

 

He thought for a moment “I doubt she would want to go anywhere with me, we don’t even know eachother.”.

 

“Hey Pidge!” the ebony haired teen called back “Wanna go get lunch with Lance? He’s buying!”.

 

Pidge poked her head into the entryway at the sound of free food “Where would you take me?” she asked Lance.

 

Shrugging the other brunette thought for a moment “I guess we could go to that new chinese place.”.

 

Her hazel eyes lit up at the thought of sweet’n’sour chicken which took the other back a bit, it was kinda cute yet weird to see someone so excited over chinese food.

 

“So that’s a yes I take it?” he asked with a soft laugh

She nodded and disappeared into the back once more before returning a few seconds later with a green jacket and matching winter cap on over her fluffy light brown hair to which he found cute as well.

 

‘Heh she’s actually kind of cute.’ Lance thought as he watched her write down the time she was leaving for her hour lunch that Allura and Shiro so kindly gave their employees.

 

“Pidge you know we don’t mind if you stay out longer.” Shiro said with a small smile “You should go and enjoy yourself.”.

 

Pidge smiled back and Lance felt his heart stop for a few seconds.

 

“Don’t worry Shiro, I can enjoy myself in a hour.” she replied walking over to Lance “Ready?”.

 

The other brunette nodded and walked with her out to his beat up two thousand eleven blue chevy cruze, it wasn’t the prettiest of cars, but blue ran great in his opinion for a five year old car his older brother had given him.

 

“Nice car, but my greenie is prettier.” Pidge teased sticking out her tongue.

 

“Greenie?” Lance asked with a small laugh “”Well can’t really make fun of name choice, this is old blue.” he said patting the hood.

 

She smiled once more “Guess we both suck at naming things.”.

 

He swallowed a lump in his throat as his cheeks threatened to glow a soft red from seeing the other smile again “Yeah, guess so. Hop in.” he said getting into the driver’s side.

 

With a nod she opened the passenger door getting inside of old blue and closing the door before buckling herself in, leaning forward she pressed the on button on the radio before letting out a squeak of fear and shock as gasolina blasted through the speakers in the car.

 

Lance bit back his laughter as he turned the radio down “Sorry about that, it’s usually just me in the car and I tend to rock out.”.

 

“Explains your nearly busted laptop speaker.” Pidge replied as she moved her pinky around in one ear as if trying to extract the loud music that had once entered it.

 

Rolling his eyes with a slight laugh Lance then began to drive to the newly opened chinese restaurant, he couldn’t help but think this was the beginning of an amazing friendship or maybe even beyond that.

 

-

A month had passed and Lance’s laptop was finally in a stable enough condition that it could be given back to him even if Pidge was reluctant seeing how her new friend was with electronics, but it was his property, she had just put a few minor touches in.

 

“Why is there a parental lock?!” Lance exclaimed looking to a slightly smirking Pidge. 

 

“It’s to keep you from getting another virus.” Pidge replied with a smile.

 

“Take them off!” he demanded glaring at her.

 

“That’ll cost extra.” she smiled even wider watching her friend getting annoyed.

 

“Katie.” he said using her real name.

 

“Lance.”  she retorted.

 

Lance sighed knowing he wasn’t going to get Pidge to budge and looked up as Shiro walked in with Allura   
  


“Shiro Pidge put parental locks on my laptop!” the brunette complained like a four year old.

 

Shiro stifled a laugh and looked to a grinning Pidge “Did you really?” he asked.

 

Pidge nodded.

 

“Tell her to take them off!” the younger male whined again.

 

He just sighed and gave a low laugh “Take’em off Pidge, he’s a customer. Always do what they want.”

 

“Yeah!” Lance said in triumph.

 

Pidge rolled her eyes and took the laptop back disabling the parental lock “Lance I swear to god if you fuck up this computer again.” she warned handing it back.

 

“I won’t!” he promised holding a hand over his heart ‘McClain honor.”.

 

She sighed sitting down on the stool in front of the computer as she read him of how much it was “Do you want to pay it all at once or in payments?” she asked.

 

“Payments.” he said “Definitely  payment.”.

 

“Then your first payment is a simple fifty dollars.” the sandy brunette replied holding out her hand.

 

Grabbing his wallet from his pocket he handed Pidge a crisp fifty dollar bill and watched her put it in the drawer then into the system before telling him his next payment date.

 

“Pidge you need to take you break.” Allura said as she was checking the time sheet.

 

“Why?” Pidge asked “I can eat while while working.”

 

“It’s required.” Shiro said with a smile “How about you and Lance go out to lunch to celebrate his fixed laptop.”

 

“Fine but, we’re taking greenie” she said getting up and walking in the back to get her things.

 

Shiro gripped his shoulder “Just ask her already.” he smirked “It’s obvious.”.

 

Lance’s face turned a soft red “Y-You can?” he stuttered.

 

“Well we can.” Allura giggled “Don’t worry Shiro was the same way.”

 

Shiro blushed softly staying quiet when Pidge came back.

 

“Ready Lancelot?”Pidge teased with the nickname she had given him.

 

Lance rolled his eyes chuckling “Okay Katie-kat.”.

 

She just laughed and walked out to her two thousand twelve green VW beetle with a smile “Greenie needs a bath but, she is still a cutie.”

 

“You suspect me to fit into your sardine can of a can?” he asked looking at her.

 

“Tuck and don’t roll.” she said unlocking the car and getting inside.

 

“And a women driver.” the brunette teased as he got in pulling his knees up a bit so they weren't crammed.

 

“No better then your driving Mr.’yellow means go faster’.” she teased back.

 

Putting on his seatbelt he just shook his head with a laugh “Touche.”

 

Starting up her car she pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the American college student’s favorite place to eat on a budget, McDonald’s.

 

“You can smell the fake chicken.” Lance chuckled as he got out stretching his legs.

 

“Ew don’t say that, i was gonna eat a twenty piece!” she squeaked feeling sick a bit.

 

He smiled “I’m kidding Pidge, i’m sure it’s only ninety percent fake.”.

 

“Haha very funny.” the sandy haired brunette fake laughed as she punched the tall male in the arm.

 

“I’ve been shot!” he yelped holding into his arm and leaning against her car “I see the light!”.

 

“Oh my Crow you nerd.” Pidge laughed as she watched him.

 

Sliding down the car he placed a dramatic hand to his forehead “This is my end Pidge!”.

 

“Cool I get to keep your laptop then.” she grinned seeing Lance open one eye just to glare at her.

 

“No Hunk gets it.” he said getting to his feet “You get my ashes.”.

 

“I will scatter them in the whitest of sand beaches and cry out your name, oh Lancelot I barely knew thee!”  Pidge said hopping up on the curb now being the dramatic one.

 

Lance rolled his eyes and hugged Pidge from behind and spun around  “oh my darling Katie-kat!”.

 

Both teens stood laughing for a good while as they continued their dramatic act quietly between each other before eventually going in and getting food, as they sat down Lance noticed a little girl watching them.

 

“Awe hi there, do you need something sweetie?” Lance asked being he was an older brother he was used to this stuff

 

“Are you two dating?” the small blond asked outright causing both teen to turn bright red.

 

“Nah we’re married.” he finally replied with a smile.

 

“We are not!” Pidge squeaked looking between the young girl and her friend.

 

“We’re a little married.” the brunette smiled as the little girl giggled and ran off back to her Mother.

 

She glared over her glasses at him as she sipped her sprite “You have to be dating to be a little married.”

 

He nodded with a smile “Let’s date then.”

 

Nearly choking on her drink pidge looked up at other with a burning red face “E-Excuse me?!”

 

Lance bit his lip “I...I know this place isn’t ideal, but Shiro told me that I needed to tell you how I feel and the truth is Pidge I began to fell in love with you the minute you smiled the first day we met.”.

 

Sitting there speechless the sandy haired brunette tried her best to say anything but, all that escaped her red face was a small squeaky breath.

 

“I broke Pidge. Pidge.exe is broken.” he chuckled “Guess I should fix her.”.

 

Lance smirked a bit and looked around at the slow mcdonalds before leaning over the table and kissing Pidge softly, the sensation of their lips touching for the first time was something out of the movies, slowly closing her eyes as she finished processing Pidge knew that this wasn’t a dream, the idiot she had fallen for over a month of knowing him was kissing her and by god she was kissing back

  
“I love you too Lancelot.”.


End file.
